What happened after WWII
by narnialuver
Summary: Agent Carter finds herself in a sticky situation soon after Steve crashes into the ice.


**So I've seen a couple of stories like this and I wanted to put my own spin on things. Please review and tell me what you think! I can't tell you how much it means to me. Enjoy reading!**

" _This things moving too fast and it's headed for New York." Steve's voice came through the radio._

" _Ok, give me your coordinates and I'll find you a safe landing site." Peggy's voice shook a little as she stared intently at the screen._

" _There's not gonna be a safe landing but I can try and force it down." Steve said as he frantically tried to find a way to stop the aircraft._

" _I-I'll get Howard on the line he'll know what to do." She was thinking quickly trying to come up with some way to save him._

" _I can land it in the water." Steve said._

 _Peggy shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Please don't do that. We can work it out."  
_ " _Peggy, this is my choice." He said._

\- insert Marvel opening sequence here-

October 12, 1944

Peggy lay in her bed staring at the ceiling that moment replaying itself over and over again in her head. That was the last time she had talked to Steve. To everyone else he had been Captain Rogers or, to the public, Captain America but to Peggy he was and always would be Steve, that scrawny kid from Brooklyn that she had fallen hopelessly in love with. Ever since that car ride to the laboratory there had been a special connection between the two and the enhancements that the serum had made to his body did nothing to help matters.

 _She pushed him against the door to her apartment. It had only been a week since the procedure but since then they had spent every possible second together._

" _You know I always assumed people would go on a couple of dates before they bed each other." He said._

 _She kissed him, reached behind and opened the door. "I like skip the boring parts and get to the fun." She led him down the short hall and into the bedroom where she pushed him again but this time onto the bed. She climbed on top of him unbuttoning his shirt. Steve grabbed her hands stopping her._

" _I've never done this before." He said. He looked up into her eyes and she could clearly see that he was not only telling the truth but was quite scared. Dear Lord was she about to take this mans virginity? She smiled softly._

" _Be honest. Do you want to do this?" She asked._

 _He nodded his head. "But… I don't really know what to do." He was clearly embarrassed. She chuckled. She leaned down and kissed his cheek moving on to his earlobe and nibbling on it._

" _That's ok." She whispered. "I'll teach you."_

It had just been that one night. That one passionate filled night and it had led to this. She quickly got up and ran to the bathroom emptying her stomach of what little she had in it. After it was over she stood in the bathroom catching her breath. She had found out a week after the war ended. She had begun to suspect something was off a little after Steve had gone into the ice but she had put it off as depression and anxiety something she would get over soon knowing in her heart full well what it was. After a while she couldn't deny it anymore and went to the doctor who said those two words. Those two words that would change her whole life forever,

" _Congratulations Mrs. Carter. You're pregnant!" The Doctor said smiling. His smile wavered when she didn't return it._

" _It's Ms. Carter." she said. "And thank you." She quickly got up and left._

She stood up straight, walked back into her bedroom and started getting dressed. As she buttoned up her dark green jacket she realized that it was little snug. She sighed. She wouldn't be able to hide it much longer but she had yet to come up with a plan so, she straightened her tie and went off to work.

0-0-0-0-0

"Agent Carter may I speak to you privately please?" Mr. Chester said. Peggy looked up from her files.

"Of course Sir." She followed him into an adjacent hallway where Philip waited for a janitor to walk by before speaking.

"Agent Carter are you or are you not pregnant?" He said with no change in his voice. No indication of any emotion whether it be anger, disappointment or anything.

"What?" She said quietly.

"Are you or are you not pregnant?" He asked again. This was it. She had been found out. This was the moment where her world ended.

"Y-Yes." She answered. "About three and a half months"

"Do you plan to get an abortion?" He asked in the same tone.

She gasped. "How dare you? This is a child we're talking about not some lab rat!" Her voice rose to a harsh whisper at the end. He nodded.

"I figured as much." He said. "Look here's what we're going to do. As far as anyone else is concerned you have now been assigned a level 7 assignment in Idaho for the next two years effectively immediately after which you will return here." He paused trying to think of anything he may have missed, realizing he hadn't he said "You are dismissed."

He started walking away and then stopped. He turned his to her and said quietly "Is there any point in asking who the father is?" She merely shook her head. "I didn't think so. Congratulations Agent Carter." He then continued down the hallway.

She stood in shock. Had that really just happened? Did she still have her job? Her hand went to her mouth and she ran to the bathroom as she had another round morning sickness.

0-0-0-0-0

May 2, 1945

In just a couple of days the United States would celebrate the end of the second world war. The War in Europe as President Eisenhower called it. Peggy, on the other hand, was waiting to celebrate the end of her pregnancy. She sat in her chair at her desk desperately trying to cool herself down in the May heat by fanning herself with a magazine.

Since she had arrived in Idaho she had taken up a job as a typist for a small business. At first there were many men trying to flirt with her but once she started wearing her mother's engagement ring it had stopped quite quickly. After a while she stopped wearing it though because, not only was it too small for her swollen fingers, but no one seemed interested in going on a date with a pregnant women which was perfectly fine with her. She put her hand to her back as she again felt an uncomfortable pressure. They had been coming sporadically throughout the day but closer and closer together. About five minutes later she felt another one but this one started in her stomach.

"Rachel." She said.

The blonde looked up from her desk from across the room excitedly. "Oh Peggy is it time?" She had asked that question everyday for the past week at least once.

"Yes I do believe it is." Peggy said.

Rachel jumped up and ran over to her. "This is so exciting!" She helped Peggy stand up.

"Can you grab my bag for me? It's under my desk." She had kept one there for the past month just in case something like this should occur. Rachel picked it up and helped her to her car.

"Are you sure you're alright to drive Peggy?" She asked.

"I'll be fine Rachel I promise." Peggy answered. She sat in her car and felt another contraction start to begin her military training making it so she showed no signs of discomfort.

"I'll come as soon as my shift ends." Rachel said. Peggy nodded and drove off toward the hospital.

0-0-0-0-0

It had been a couple of hours since she had arrived at the hospital and things had become a little more difficult for Peggy. The contractions were a lot stronger than before and she could no longer keep a straight face.

"Atta girl that's it. Breathe Peggy." As promised Rachel had come as soon as she had finished work and had stayed by her side every moment since then.

"Thanks." Peggy said releasing Rachel's hand.

"No problem Peg. What are best friends for?" she said.

"How long have I been in labor for?" Peggy asked.

"About seven hours but the nurse said you're almost ready to push." Rachel said with a smile.

"Well if this is all it is then I really don't see what all the fuss is about." Peggy said. Sure she was in some pain but it wasn't terrible. She firmly believed she could do this.

Then transition hit.

"Bloody hell this hurts!" Peggy cried.

"It's alright you're doing great." Rachel said trying to soothe the agent.

"Shut up!"

A nurse entered the room a doctor following behind her. The nurse took a small towel and wiped away the beads of sweat on Peggy's forehead.

"Alright Mrs. Carter looks like this baby ready is ready to meet its mother." the doctor said.

"It's Ms." Peggy growled. She took Rachel's hand again and she felt her give it a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

The doctor seemed not to hear her, "Ok Ms. Moore and Nurse Davis I need you to bring Margaret's knees back towards her chest for me." Using her free hand Rachel followed the instructions."Margaret when you feel a contraction push." Peggy nodded and groaned. "You feel one?" She nodded her head and started pushing.

"Oh God!" She cried. "Ungh just get it out please!" She sobbed.

"You're doing fine Margaret." Nurse Davis said. "At this rate you'll have your baby in your arms in no time."

"Oh sod off!" She panted as the contraction ended. "Oh please not another one ohhh unnngh"

"Keep pushing, Good girl Peggy." Rachel's soft voice floated to her ears her calm in the storm. She felt her gently rub her leg.

"Ohhh I can't! I can't do this!"

"You are!"

She frantically shook her head and she heard herself say the words she promised she wouldn't. The one thing she wouldn't say no matter how bad things got. "I want Steve!"

"I know you do Peg but you can do this." Rachel said.

"Take a breath Margaret." the doctor said. She let her head rest on the pillow and looked at Rachel.

"I can't do this." she said again her British accent thick.

Rachel laughed. "You keep saying that but you are!"

She shook her head. "No I'm not." she sobbed.

"Peggy I promise you are I can see a head!"

Another contraction started and Peggy started to push again. "Unngh it burns!"

The nurse nodded her head. "That's perfectly normal it means you're almost there."

"Ok Margaret the heads out." The doctor said after she had stopped pushing. "One more should do it.

"No. No more." Peggy said. "Please no more!"

"Just one Margaret ok? Ready one two three push!"

Peggy's face scrunched up and she pushed once more collapsing back onto the bed when she felt a rush of relief.

"Congratulations Mrs. Carter." The doctor said. "It's a girl." she heard her daughter's screams and propped herself up on her elbows so she could see. She was a healthy sized baby and obviously had a healthy set of lungs. Nurse Davis cleaned her off, wrapped her in a warm pink blanket and handed her to Peggy. "Congratulations." she said before exiting the room with the doctor. Peggy looked down at her baby who had stopped crying and looked back with bright blue eyes. She wondered if they would stay the same like her fathers or change to a dark brown like hers. She was sweaty, sore and utterly exhausted but she couldn't have been any happier than in that moment. She was more in love than she ever thought possible.

"Good job Peg." she heard Rachel say.

She looked up at her, "Thank you for staying with me. And I'm sorry for all of the things that I said."

"It's ok I know you didn't mean it." Rachel said. "What are you going to name her?" Peggy thought for a moment. "Sharon." She finally said. "Her name is Sharon."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sharon." Rachel said. She kissed the baby's head and stood up. "Well I better get going. I'll come back tomorrow though ok?"

"Alright." Peggy said and watched her friend leave. "Hello Sharon." she turned back to the baby and watched Sharon's eye's close as she surrendered to sleep. Peggy sighed. A year. That's all she had with her little girl one year, but she was going to make the most of it.

0-0-0-0-0

July 1946

"Call me if you need anything it doesn't matter what time it is I don't care if it's two in the morning." Peggy told her sister who was holding her daughter. Sharon had grown into a beautiful 14 month old with big chocolate brown eyes and strikingly blonde hair. Peggy looked at Sharon and sighed. "You will call me right Julia?" she asked quietly.

"Everyday." Her sister answered. Julia and her husband had had trouble conceiving so when Peggy had asked them to adopt their niece they had lept at the opportunity. Peggy would still see her daughter but she would never know their real relation to each other. In her line of work it would be too dangerous. "Say goodbye to mommy Sharon." Julia said.

Tears came to Peggy's eyes as she kissed Sharon's hand. "Goodbye sweetie. Mommy loves you" The cab driver, an elderly man with white hair and big glasses, opened the back door and Peggy stepped in. She watched Julia wave goodbye until she couldn't see them anymore then turned around. She fought the urge to cry reminding herself that this goodbye wouldn't be forever. She sniffled and after composing herself opened her bag pulling out a file that the SSR had sent her. Her first mission.

 **So there it is! If you like it I've also have written/are writing stories for** _ **The Avengers, Once Upon A Time, Bones. Doctor Who**_ **and** _ **Supernatural**_ **so check them out. Again please let me know what you thought of this one shot it is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
